halfkiwihalfgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
General Information Call of Duty: Black Ops is the seventh game in the Call of Duty series. It is a first person shooter game which was developed byTreyarch and was produced by Activision. The game was released worldwide on November 9th, 2010 for the PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PC and Nintendo DS. The game also includes a campaign, multiplayer and zombies mode. Zombies The maps currently available for zombies are the original World at War maps: Nacht Der Untoten, Der Riese, Shi No Numa and Verruckt (These maps were only available with the Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened Edition); Kino Der Toten, "Five" and Dead Ops Arcade (These are the original Black Ops Maps); Ascension (apart of the map pack "First Strike"); and soon to be Call of the Dead (Apart of the map pack "Escalation"). In Zombie mode, you are required to survive as many zombie waves as possible until dead. In multiplayer Zombies, 4 players are allowed to play at a time. The "Mystery Box" is a very popular asset to Zombies. Some of the most popular weapons/objects in this are: the classic Ray Gun, Thunder Gun, Winter's Howl, The Gersh Device (Only in Ascension) and Monkey Bombs. You can also get pickups like Max Ammo, Nuke, Instant Kill, Double Points, Death Machine , Carpenter and extra perk. The perks in zombies are Jugger- Nog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, Double Tap, PHD Flopper and Staminup. The Pack-A-Punch machine is 5000 points to use and it upgrades a weapon of your choice to legendary status. Teleporters are also very useful on all maps if you turn on the power. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, players play against other players to level up. There are 15 levels of prestige. Each prestige has 50 levels to work through (eg. lvl 50 Prestige lvl 15 is the highest possible level). The game modes in Multiplayer are: Team Dea thmatch, Domination, Mercenary, Capture the Flag, Search & Destroy, Demolition, Headquarters, Ground War, Sabotage, Team Tactical and Nuketown 24/7 (Only on Double XP Weekends). The SMG's (Sub-Machine Gun) in Multiplayer are: MP5K, SKORPION, MAC11, AK74U, UZI, PM63, MPL, SPECTRE and KIPARIS (After all other SMGs are purchased). The Assualt Rifles in Multiplayer are: M16, ENFIELD, M14, FAMAS, GALIL, AUG, FN-FAL, AK47, COMMANDO and G11 (After all other Assault Rifles are purchased). The Shotguns in Multiplayer are: OLYMPIA, STAKEOUT, SPAS-12 and HS10. The LMG's (Light-Machine Gun) in Multiplayer are: HK21, RPK, M60 and STONER63 (After all other LMG'S are purchased). The Sniper Rifles in Multiplayer are: DRAGUNOV, WA2000, L96A1 and PSG1 (After all other Sniper Rifles are purchased). The Pistols in Multiplayer are: ASP, M1911, MAKAROV, PYTHON and CZ75 (After all other Pistols are purchased). The Launchers in Multiplayer are: M72 LAW, RPG, STRELA-3, CHINA LAKE and GRIM REAPER (Only in Care Packages) The Special Weapons in Multiplayer are: BALLISTIC KNIFE and CROSSBOW. The Lethal Grenades in Multiplayer are: FRAG, SEMTEX and TOMAHAWK. The Tactical Grenades in Multiplayer are: WILLY PETE, NOVA GAS, FLASHBANG, CONCUSSION and DECOY. The Equipment in Multiplayer are: CAMERA SPIKE, C4, TACTICAL INSERTION, JAMMER, MOTION SENSOR and CLAYMORE. Gun Attachments: *ACOG Scope *Dual Mag *Dual Weild *Extended Mags *Flamethrower *Grenade Launcher *Grip *Infared Scope *Low Power Scope *Masterkey *Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Suppressor *Swarovski Scope *Upgraded Iron Sights *Variable Zoom The Slot 1 Perks in Multiplayer are: Lightweight ''' '''Ability: Allows you to move faster, but how fast depends on the equipped weapons mobility. This should be used with a "run and gun" class due to the added speed. Pro Ability: No falling damage. Scavenger Ability: Replenishes your ammunition and lethal grenades when you walk over blue scavenger bags that are dropped by dead players. This won't resupply launchers or equipment. Scavenger is very useful with weapons that run out of ammo quickly. Pro Ability: Doubles your starting ammo with extra magazines. This also replenishes your tactical grenades. Ghost Ability: Ghost works pretty much like Cold Blooded from Modern Warfare 2. You are undetectable by the Spy Plane killstreak when you have this equipped. You show up on the radar if you fire a weapon that doesn't have a silencer. Pro Ability: Undetectable by aircraft, infrared and sentries. Enemies won't see your name or a red crosshair when targeting you. Flak Jacket Ability: Flak Jacket greatly reduces explosive damage and allows you to survive any indirect explosive attack. Explosive crossbow bolts are lethal if they get stuck on you and explode. Pro Ability: Deflects fire damage and allows you to reset the fuse of a thrown grenade when you pick it up. Hardline Ability: Reduces the amount of kills required for any killstreak by one. For example, the Care Package normally requires 5 kills, but if you have Hardline equipped you only need 4 kills. Pro Ability: Allows you to randomly choose another reward from a Care Package. When you open a Care Package, you can either take the reward or try again for something better. The Slot 2 Perks in Multiplayer are: Hardened ''' '''Ability: Increases your weapons bullet penetration, but it doesn't increase bullet damage. This is pretty much like Deep Impact from Call of Duty 4 and FMJ weapon attachment from Modern Warfare 2. Pro Ability: Your weapons do extra damage to aircraft and turrets. This also reduces flinch when you are shot by someone. Scout Ability: Enables you to hold your breath longer when steadying a weapons scope. Scout offers a significant advantage to sniper class weapons. Pro Ability: Allows you to switch your weapon faster. Steady Aim Ability: Steady Aim increases a weapons hip fire accuracy and also reduces shotgun spread. This should be used with the Dual Wield attachment, since Dual Wield significantly reduces a weapons hip fire accuracy. Pro Ability: When equipped, this enables you to aim faster after sprinting and recover faster from a knife lunge. Sleight of Hand Ability: Gives a faster reload time by reducing your weapons reload time in half. This is extremely useful with weapons that have long reload times, like shotguns and light machine guns. Pro Ability: Allows you to aim down the sight ~50% faster than normal. This doesn't work with weapons that have scopes. Warlord Ability: This is the equivalent of Bling from Modern Warfare 2. Warlord allows you to put 2 attachments to your primary weapon. Stealth classes should use this since they can equip a silencer to remaining undetected and still reap the benefits of having a second attachment. Pro Ability: You start with one extra lethal and tactical grenade, except smoke (WILLY PETE). The Slot 3 Perks in Multiplayer are: Tactical Mask ''' '''Ability: Protects you against NOVA GAS. Pro Ability: Tactical Mask Pro reduces the effects of flashbangs and concussion grenades, it also reveals the position of a flashed or stunned enemy. Marathon Ability: This extends your sprint time, but it doesn't increase your speed. Pro Ability: Gives you unlimited sprint. Ninja Ability: Ninja allows you to walk, sprint and jump almost silently, therefore you can sneak behind enemies more easily. This is the equivalent of Dead Silence from Call of Duty 4. Pro Ability: When you have this equipped enemies will be louder, it also makes you completely silent. Second Chance ''' '''Ability: Gives you the ability to survive a normal death by dropping you to the ground. You can use your pistol to defend yourself from enemies. Second Chance ends after 10 seconds or if you take a single hit from the enemy, and in both cases, you will die. Pro Ability: If you have Second Chance Pro equipped you can survive a little longer than normal. Teammates can also revive you - even players that don't have Second Chance. You can see a white REVIVE tag above a player that can be revived. Hacker Ability: Allows you to see enemy explosives, equipment and Tactical Insertions. This highlights them with a red color like SitRep from Modern Warfare 2. Pro Ability: This is one of the most interesting additions to the whole Black Ops perks list. Hacker Pro actually allows you to sabotage enemy Care Packages and also turn enemy equipment friendly. This also makes you invisible to Motion Sensors. The Multiplayer Maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops are: *Array – Large snow covered landscape. Good medium to long range fighting. *'Cracked- '''Streets of Vietnam. Large map, well balanced for Search & Destroy. *'Crisis- Cuban base. Medium size, ideal for indoor and outdoor battles. *'''Firing Range- Small Military practice facility. Hectic Domination games. *Grid - Small Russian power grid. Plenty of tactical spots for fighting. *Hanoi – NVA prison camp. Medium size, excellent for Headquarters matches. *Havana - Medium size Cuban city. Filled with tactical street fights. *'Jungle' – Large map set deep in the Vietnam jungle. Great vertical gameplay. *'Launch' – Medium size, close quarters map set on space launch facility. Perfect for any game mode. *Nuketown – Small Nuclear testing grounds. Fast-paced action on a small map. *'Radiation '– Medium size abandoned power station. A well balanced map for any play style. *'Summit '– Research facility on a snowy mountain. Fight from all angles. Medium size. *Villa – Medium size urban estate. Good corridors for long range firefights. *WMD – An old Soviet base. Intense Capture the Flag matches. Medium size. First Strike Map Pack *Berlin Wall – takes place at Checkpoint Charlie, a commonly-known crossing point between East Berlin and West Berlin during the Cold War. *Discovery – a arctic-based map that takes place in a snow-riddled German research station. *Kowloon – based on a single player mission, obviously set in China. *Stadium – hockey rink/sports complex set in North America. Escalation Map Pack *Hotel – Set on the roof of a Cuban luxury hotel and casino against the vivid backdrop of old Havana. *Convoy – delivers intense, close-quarters combat at the scene of an ambushed US military convoy. *Zoo – takes you on a wild ride in an abandoned Soviet Russian Zoo, with danger at every turn. *Stockpile – pits players in a remote Russian farm town housing secret WMD facilities. Campaign The game begins in an interrogation room, strapped to a chair and surrounded by televisions and other electronics. A voice (Disguised, but obviously a man's voice) starts talking, and begins the interrogation. Mason is asked several questions, then begins to recall one of his first missions. This mission consists of Mason, Frank Woods, and Joseph Bowman attempting to assassinate Fidel Castro during the [of Pigs|Bay of Pigs invasion of Cuba as a part of Operation 40. Mason succeeds in the assassination, but their extraction goes awry, with Mason staying behind to protect the extraction plane. He is captured by the real Castro (having shot a double) and the Cuban military. Having formed an alliance with the Soviet Union, Castro hands Mason over to General Nikita Dragovich as a gift of their alliance. Mason is then held captive at Vorkuta Gulag, a Russian labor camp, for two years. During his imprisonment, Mason befriends Viktor Reznov (a returning character from Call of Duty: World at War), a former Red Army soldier. Reznov recounts Mason the identities of those involved in Mason’s torture: Dragovich, Lev Kravchenko, and an ex-Nazi scientist who defected to the Soviet Union, Friedrich Steiner. All three share a connection to Reznov: in October 1945, Reznov, Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Dimitri Petrenko (protagonist of World at War Russia campaign) were a part of a unit sent to locate Steiner. Once Steiner is found, he leads Dragovich to a shipwrecked SS frigate, containing a nerve agent known as "Project Nova". Steiner tells the effects of the gas to Dragovich, but he wants to see first-hand what the gas does. Petrenko and two other Russian soldiers are locked in a room, then gassed while Reznov watches from a window. Reznov is spared when British SAS commandos attack. During the confusion, he destroys Project Nova. It is salvaged by the Russians, becoming known as "Nova-6." Shortly afterward, Reznov is imprisoned in Vorkuta for killing Russian soldiers during the escape from the ship. At Vorkuta, Mason and Reznov spark a prisoner uprising to escape the gulag, but only Mason manages to escape One month later, Mason is taken to the Pentagon with his new handler, Hudson. Mason is taken to President John F. Kennedy, who authorizes the assassination of Dragovich. In November 1963, Mason, Woods and Bowman are dispatched to Baikonur Cosmodrome in the Kazakh SSR to disrupt the Soviet space program. Russian-born CIA agent Grigori Weaver is captured during the operation and Kravchenko slices his eye while torturing him (from here on Weaver wears a patch over his eye socket as his eye is lost). The team saves Weaver and eliminate members of the Soviet Ascension program. Dragovich eludes assassination, prompting Mason to search for him over the next five years. By 1968, the SOG is deployed in Vietnam to investigate the Soviets' presence. After defending Khe Sanh, the SOG is deployed to Huế during the Tet Offensive to recover a dossier with information on Dragovich from a Russian defector. The team recovers the dossier, while Mason encounters Reznov, who is revealed to be the defector. The team later penetrates Laos to recover a Nova-6 shipment from a downed Soviet plane. The mission goes awry and the team is captured. They are taken to a POW camp, and forced to play Russian Roulette. Bowman is killed by a Spetsnaz operative while there. Mason and Woods escape, and regroup with their team. When Kravchenko is caught, he arms a grenade in order to kill the rest of the SOG team along with himself. However, Woods tackles him through a window, and only those two are killed. Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, Hudson and Weaver interrogate Clarke, an engineer who stabilized Nova-6 in Kowloon. Clarke identifies Steiner as part of the conspiracy, and reveals the location of a hidden facility in Mount Yamantau before being killed by Dragovich's men. Hudson and Weaver head to Mount Yamantau to destroy the facility and apprehend Steiner. During the mission, Hudson receives a transmission from Steiner requesting to meet him at Rebirth in the Aral Sea to learn how to halt a numbers broadcast with instructions to release Nova-6 gas in American cities. Meanwhile, Mason and Reznov head to Rebirth Island to assassinate Steiner. Mason believes he saw Reznov execute Steiner, but Hudson and Weaver witness Mason carrying out the deed. Hudson tackles him to the ground, and uses Mason's Makarov to pistol-whip him in the head, knocking him out cold. Although not seen, he is taken away to be interrogated, beginning the whole cycle of events from the start of the game. At this point, Hudson and Weaver are revealed as Mason's interrogators. Hudson realizes that Dragovich brainwashed Mason to understand the numbers broadcasts, effectively becoming a Soviet sleeper agent. Out of options, Hudson deliberately sets Mason free in order to follow him. Hudson then reveals to Mason that Reznov was not the defector (the real defector had been killed during the attack on the MACV compound) and that Reznov himself had been killed shortly after Mason escaped Vorkuta. Mason’s visions are of Reznov are shown to be a result of a personality disorder, a byproduct of Reznov having sabotaged Mason’s brainwashing program. Mason was supposed to assassinate Kennedy, but Reznov reprogrammed him to track down and kill the three men responsible for Dimitri Petrenko's betrayal and death. Mason deciphers the numbers, revealing the location of the Russian cargo ship Rusalka ''off the coast of Cuba. By dawn, the team launches an assault on the ''Rusalka, with Mason and Hudson infiltrating an underwater broadcast station protected by the ship, a Soviet submarine station intended to be used as a staging point for US invasion after the planned Nova-6 attack. Confirming that the Rusalka is the numbers station, Hudson calls in the US Navy to destroy the ship and its underwater base. Mason and Hudson finally kill Dragovich in the lower levels of the station, and swim for the surface during the destruction of the targets, while Reznov's disembodied voice congratulates Mason. Weaver declares victory, but Mason says it is only for now. The story then cuts to a numbers broadcast and then to archive footage of President Kennedy prior to his assassination, with the broadcaster narrating the number sequence and Mason narrating certain numbers and words. Mason's final sayings relate to the assassination of Kennedy, for example, he says "22" which was the day that Kennedy was killed, and "6.5", which was the caliber of the bullet used to kill Kennedy. After a second play-through of the archive footage, Mason’s final words, as well as his presence in the crowd greeting Kennedy's motorcade, suggest that he assassinated Kennedy or that he assisted Oswald in assassinating Kennedy. This theory is supported by Dragovich sarcastically asking "Tried?" before he is killed when Mason says he made him try to kill his President. Note that Kennedy's assassination happens before the events of S.O.G. and after Executive Order, when Mason spends 5 years hunting Dragovich. ﻿